Locked
by Royalbelial
Summary: Dean Ambrose discovers a desire which is new for him. It evolves around Seth Rollins. Dean does not know how to handle it and opens up to Roman Regins about it. After a while Roman tries to help Dean with an 'unconventional' maneuver. Wrestling is considered real here and the story is only about the guys in-ring persona.
1. Chapter 1 Revalation

**Revelation**

Whenever he wanted something, he'd just go forth and take it. Why? Because he was fucking Dean Ambrose. At least that was the picture he wanted the world to have from him. Hell, that was the picture he had about himself.

But now, what he wanted confused him, hell it even scared him.

What he wanted was Seth Rollins.

No, it was not like he loved Seth. Not in any different way you'd love a brother.

And yet, all he could think about in any hour awake, was how I would be to have sex with this very brother of himself.

Maybe it was something about the way that man moved and he moved like a freakin' tiger or some other graceful and deadly predator. Well on second thought, Seth was more like a cheetah, not quite so deadly but agile and quick. Something like that. Whatever it was, all he knew was, that he wanted him. Make him his, just for a of couple hours. He longed to know what it was like to have that predator like man beneath him, reduce him to a sweating, moaning mess.

It was just too frustrating that something about that felt so awfully wrong. Hell, when he looked in Sethie-Boy's brown puppy dog eyes he even felt bad for having that kind of desire towards him. He never had felt bad for anything his entire life and he didn't want to start it because of Seth Rollins.

That confusing desire had shown up a few weeks ago. At first he ignored it. What else was there to do? He knew Seth was straight and he was straight as well. They both have always liked the ladies. Knowing one was straight and suddenly being confronted with the idea that you want to fuck another guy was just hard to deal with. Ignoring was the easiest option. At least that's what he had thought. Besides how was that supposed to work out? He'd just walk up to Seth and tell him that he wanted to fuck him? Seth wasn't some kind of bitch he'd just fuck and than say farewell. He was his friend. Yet it just didn't fade. It just stayed and haunted him no mater if he was asleep or awake.

Sometimes he even believed that he wouldn't be so freaked out about that whole shit if he actually loved Seth. Seth could be ridiculously cute for a guy. It shouldn't be legal for a man to be that cute. You should think it should be quite easy to love him. Yet, all he wanted was to screw him – yeah, he, Dean Ambrose, was one hell of an awful person. Not that he hasn't known that all along. Maybe that was a big part of that whole affair? Seth was cute – ruing him was quite a delicate thought. Not that Dean didn't knew that Seth was far from being innocent. Actually there wasn't much left to ruin about Seth in the first place – well except to be the guy that fucks him into the god dam floor, or wall, or mattress, or whatever.

Please – would someone slap him real hard across the face already?

"Hey, Ambrose, what about the blank face?", asked him someone. A familiar voice broke through his thoughts. "Nothin' that would be your business Regins", answered Dean and scowled. "Yeah, whatever man, just so you know, if we lose it is my business", said Roman and raised an eyebrow. He was not stupid. He knew something bothered Dean and usually Dean was a quite vocal person if something bothered him. He would run his mouth about certain topics over and over again. But not in the last few weeks. "I am fine!", hissed Dean, "We won't lose. At least not because of me." Roman sighed and stood up from the bench in their looker room. Seth already left a few minutes ago. "What? What would you have to sigh about?", asked Dean and also got to his feet. "Cut it out", said Roman fast, "But we will talk about what ever is stuck in that wicked mind of yours later." "No, we won't", insisted Dean and wanted to get pass Regins. "Oh, hell, yes we will", growled Roman and grabbed Dean by his shoulders. It was always like this recently. They would get in a fight about anything. Dean looked up into Romans face. Roman was his friend and he was his rival. "Let go of me", Dean said slowly. His eyes were stern and cold. As much as he wished he could see Roman as a friend, truth was, their rival relationship was more prominent right now. What should he tell Roman anyways? Would he understand? Roman was Seth's friend as well and he could be somewhat protective over him, it was almost scary. In the past Dean used to joke about it, but not anymore.

The door behind them opened. "Would you finally come out... gee, what is it this time?", frowned Seth looking at them. "Nothing", Roman answered, letting go of Dean and leaving the looker room. The look on Seth's face was 'Yeah, right'. But he didn't say anything about it. "Would Mr. Ambrose mind to move his ass as well?", Seth wanted to know annoyed, after Dean was starring at him for a few seconds. Dean shrugged and got past Seth who followed him close and they met Roman at the arena entrance. "Now focus guys", Seth reminded them and their music hit in.

Focus was not Deans specialty right now, but somehow he managed to get his mind straight on the up-coming match.

Eventually, they even won.

* * *

They were back in the hotel. Well at least Dean and Roman where. Seth was out with some ring rats and it didn't bother Dean the slightest. He was lying on this bed with headphones on, trying to get washed away by the music. Trying not to think about some dirty sex with this fellow Shield member. It seemed to work out pretty well, until Roman pulled off his headphones and stated: "And now we will talk, Ambrose." "There is nothing to talk about, Regins", Dean said pretty pissed. "Really, there's nothing?", Roman asked with a tone that cried out, that he didn't believe Dean only a little bit, "Because you seem to be bothered by something, that has quite an impact on your performance and your attitude. You may still be a prick, but it lacks the spirit of Ambrose. I am worried Dean." That was a cheap shot. He played the worried card.

Dean bit his lip, snarled, than tried to look away.

"I's complicated, weird and just straight out wrong. You wouldn't understand", Dean finally said.

"Sounds like the usual stuff, that you've got on your mind", Roman pointed out, "It never stopped you from shouting it out loud anyways."

Silence. All that was heard was the sound that came out of Dean's headphones. An obscure whisper. "Is it that bad?", Roman asked after a while. He couldn't imagine something that would put Dean into the state of mind he was right now.

"Well, it is... how should I put this?", Dean tried to make a start, "It's as I said pretty weird and I am far from accepting it myself – so I don't think you would accept it it" "And since when do you care if someone is accepting something about you?", Roman wanted to know surprised.

"Good point", Dean admitted. He took a deep breath, "It is about some strange attraction." "What kind of attraction and towards what?", Roman asked, he could not imagine anything that would make Dean act like he did recently. He was a confident man that usually doesn't care what others thought. "A sexual attraction", was Dean's answer, "A really weird one."

"How weird... don't tell me you're into grannies now", Roman said. "What? No, hell no!", Dean shouted – that was really not his thing. Although he had to admit he already had some encounters with some hot older women, but those where far from being grandmas. "Does it involve animals?", was the next guess. "Seriously, what do you think I am?", Dean answered with a disgusted look. He stood up from the bed and looked like he was about to punch Roman, "And, no, it does also not involve corpses or anything that sick." His fists were clinched and a furious spark was in his eyes. "Okay, okay", Roman said with raised hands, "I wasn't that serious about the animals anyways. But what could be so scandalous, that you'd keep it a secret?"

"It's nothing that scandalous", Dean admitted, "It's just... not right and It could have a serious effect on the Shield." And that was, what made that whole desire so dangerous and wrong. He valued the Shield more than anything on earth. Roman just looked at him. He was obviously confused. "What kink of yours could do any harm to the Shield?", he wanted to know after a few seconds of silence.

Dean sighed and started to walk up and down in front of the bed. He already told Roman what bothered him. Should he go with the whole story now? Or would it only make things worse. "Dean, it's okay. I won't judge you", said Roman calm. "Okay, I tell you. But you must swear that you won't tell anybody about it. No one. Not even Seth", Dean demanded, pointing at Roman. He nodded and said: "I swear, I won't tell anyone." "Okay, okay", Dean said and took a deep breath, "It's Seth. I want him. All I can think about is what it would be like to fuck him", Dean finally revealed his secret desire to Roman, whose face was a perfect example of a disbelieving expression.

"There you have it", Dean muttered and picked up his headphones which were lying on the bed abandoned. He wanted to put them back on his head but again Roman took them. Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't think that I would leave you alone now, don't you? Not after you told me THAT", Roman told Dean. "Well and what would you think we should do now? There is nothing to do about it. I just can't walk to Seth and say 'Hey buddy, would you spread ya legs for me'?" Dean said still pissed about himself. Why did he tell Roman in the first place? He couldn't help him with it. "So you'd just wait until... what?", asked Roman, "besides... you are straight. At least I always thought you were." "I don't know what I will do", shouted Dean angrily, "You better believe I am straight, I always was straight and I always will be straight."

"But only seconds ago you told me you want to have sex with Seth", was hold against him by Roman, "Which is a man and always will be a man."

"Don't you think I know that?", asked Dean struggling with himself. He was very well aware that Seth Rollins was male and he didn't think that that would ever change. Dean himself didn't want him to change. Seth was a straight guy and confident with being one. He was a total ladies man and Dean was very well aware of all of that. He also was aware that Seth was good looking and he didn't have any problem to admit that. Obviously he was. The chicks dig Seth and he, well he wanted to fuck him... so that meant what? He has thought about that over and over again.

He still pictured himself as straight and nothing will change this.

"Well that's rather odd", said Roman and sat down on the bed he shared with Seth. Dean always claimed the single bed the last weeks and now Roman knew why. "I go to the bathroom", Dean told Roman and went.

Dean got into the small bathroom and turned on the light above the sink. Okay. Now Roman knew it. Somehow he felt relieved but he was still confused as hell. At least Roman didn't punch him or said anything that would have driven him completely wild. Which is not hard at all. Dean knew that he had quite a temper and he let it feel the people around him with full force and uncensored. At least most of the time. He splashed some water over his face. When Seth would have returned finally this would get so weird. Roman better kept his mouth shut. Roman was his friend, he wouldn't tell, he swore; but Roman was also his rival.

Roman turned off Dean's Mp3-player and placed him on nightstand next to Dean's bed. His friend has escaped to the bathroom, which gave him time to think about what the just heard from him. So, Dean wanted to have sex with Seth. He still claimed he was straight, nevertheless. That was the message to far.

What would Seth say it he knew about that? Roman couldn't tell, but he would not betray Dean just to find out. No, he was not that kind of person. But where should this go and how long did Dean have this kind of desire towards Seth? Why? That just didn't want to go into his head. There was really nothing he could do to help Dean. His friend would probably just go on with his recent tactic and sit it out. He will keep his mouth shut. Seth didn't need to know. He'd just freak out. It would only make things unnecessarily complicated.

* * *

Finally Dean came back and let himself fall onto his bed. There was only one question Roman wanted to ask: "Are you in love with Seth?"

"No, I'm not", Dean answered, "Well at least I do not love him in any other way I'd love you and no offense, but I wouldn't want to fuck you if we were the last people on earth."

"You should have stopped at the 'love you'-part", Roman joked. So that's how it was going. It was like he had always known: Dean Ambrose was one hell of a complicated individual and a total jerk. One of his two best friends and he wanted to have sex with the other one.

When Seth came back both of them were asleep. He was a bit tipsy but far from being drunk. Pleased with himself and the outgoing of the evening. Being es quiet es possible he put of his shoes and his jacket and sneaked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed him quickly, before he went back. Carefully he closed the door behind himself and he put of the rest of his clothes and threw them into the vague direction of his suitcase.

Well maybe he was a little bit more drunk than the thought, because as he wanted to get to his bed, he tripped about something and fell on top of Dean. "What the?", muttered Dean immediately awake and Seth grabbed his hand, which was searching for the switch of the light. "Don't worry, it's just me", whispered Seth with a grin, "Had a great night by the way, scored with the blonde in the punk shirt. Oh, and Good Night Dean." He did let go of Dean's hand. Than he got back on his feet and found his way into his bed next to Roman without any further accidents.


	2. Chapter 2 Tension

**Tension**

Recently something was really odd about their dynamics and he didn't mean the constant quarreling of Dean and Roman – no, that in fact got better. Still there was something off and Seth assumed it had to do with him. He could tell it by the way both of them looked at him. Dean tried to hide it and so did Roman, but he noticed. Plus, both of them shared looks Seth couldn't decode. If there was a problem, they should talk about it. They were three grown man, this shouldn't be so hard.

This unnamed tension was making him nervous. What could those two hide from him? They never had secrets in the Shield and always talked openly about everything. This sucked. He wanted to know what was going on. He would address that right know. Even if it wasn't quite the best moment to do this. Only a few minutes he and Dean had lost to Ryback and Curtis Axel. Dam, that Axel-Guy could throw some rally hard punches and also knew his matwork. Outside the ring Roman got his hands on Ryback and it all ended in a complete chaos.

They went into their locker. Seth was last and closed the door. "Guys what's going on here?", asked Seth his fellow Shield members. "What's going on?", asked Dean angrily, still upset about their loss, "Roman should try to keep his temper under control that's what's going on!" "Hey, what was I supposed to do, watch Ryback to crush you from outside the ring?", Roman defended himself. "Seth and me where doing just fine!", stated Dean, "If I wouldn't have to keep your butt out of trouble outsinde the ring, we would have won." "Oh, sorry I ruined your match alongside your darling", Roman snapped, "From know on I won't help you with anything, don't worry."

"Shut it, both of you!", shouted Seth and got between them as they were closing up to each other while arguing, "I thought it was getting better with you two... I've noticed something and I want to ask you about it." He looked at both of them with an annoyed face. Dean was looking up to Roman and gritted his teeth while Roman looked at him with a nearly grin.

"You'll better get your shit together and listen", Seth demanded harsh, "Besides your constant arguing, I think you both cut me out on something."

"See, I told you he'd notice eventually", said Roman now definitely grinning at Dean. "Shut your dam mouth!", Dean yelled at Roman and tossed Seth aside and pushed Roman against the door. Roman wasn't angry at all because of that act, he only chuckled and went over to his locker and garbed his bag. Dean watched him suspiciously.

Seth had found himself fallen halfway on the bench as he got his balance back and turned around, Roman was walking past him between himself and Dean, so Seth couldn't get his hands on Dean immediately. He got his stuff and put one hand on the door handle. "Yeah Ambrose, I'll keep my mouth shut and let you do the talking", he said and left the room.

Before Dean could get after him he was grabbed by Seth, who pulled him closer by his arm. As he wanted to ask Dean what the hell he was thinking by tossing him aside, both of them heard the sound of a looking door. Seth let go of Dean, while going to the door he asked: "He hasn't just locked us in, has he?" He checked the door handle and turned around to Dean which looked still annoyed but there was also, next to disbelief, something Seth couldn't read. Roman indeed had locked them in their locker room.

* * *

"Roman, open the door!", Seth shouted and knocked against the door,"That's not funny!" But Roman had already left. A loud bashing sound let Seth jump around. "That fucking bastard!", Dean hissed. He had overcome his temporally frozen state and had smashed his fist against one of the lockers. It hurt and now his hand was slightly bleeding, but it was worth it. What is going on inside the head of that bull of a man? Huh? What was he promising himself from locking him in with Seth? And everyone thinks he's the insane one in the Shield. They've got no idea!

"I'm taking a shower", Dean said and grabbed his stuff. "Wait... we'll talk first", demanded Seth very confused about their situation, "Roman obviously had left us here to talk things out." "Oh, and we should do everything Roman Regins wants, huh?", answered Dean drawling, "Right, sorry... No. I'll take a shower and if that door isn't open after I'm finished, I swear Regins will never be happy again his entire life!" With that said, he got rid of his clothes and went into the communal shower of their locker room.

Seth blinked, but he decided to let Dean have his way. That man was really stubborn and not easily to convince. Yet, part of him wanted to talk right now. Not necessarily while they were locked inside some shabby locker room, but he wanted to talk. There was no way things could go on as they were going now. He could understand that Dean was angry at Roman. Seth himself was far from being pleased with their current situation. Roman will have to pay for this, but unlike Dean he was more likely thinking of some drinks or something like that.

He sighed and also put off his clothes and got his shower gel and some towels. He could use a shower as well. He went into the little room with five shower heads. Dean choose the one on the very right. Seth put his towels on the hock on the wall next to Dean's. He stepped under the third shower head from the right to let some space between himself and Dean.

* * *

A few moments after the had turned on the shower, he noticed that Seth followed him as well. Naked of course. He has never showered with Seth alone. No one said anything. The only sound was the rushing water. Dean tried not to look, at least not to look to obvious. Sure, he'd seen Seth naked before. He'd taken numerous showers beside him. But never alone since he'd discovered his strange desire. What the hell was Roman thinking? Dean highly doubted that his intention was to make him jump Seth under the shower. Yet, dam, it might be cliché, but it was hot to watch that fine body get wet. Watch the water run down every inch, every defined muscle. Wait? Was he staring? Did Seth notice? Focus Ambrose. He could get through this. He could keep it cool and just take that god dam shower without drooling over his male friend. The last thing he needed right now was a hard-on. It was enough that he already had spent some 'alone time' thinking of Seth, when he could have got sex with any chick he wanted.

He turned off the water and grabbed the shower gel and got soaked with it.

He really made it to the end without any further looks to Seth and it really cost him some self-control. The room was now filled with steam. He got his towel and allowed himself one last look at Seths delicate backside while he dried himself. Somehow he felt like a dam pervert, but some part of him didn't mind it at all. Finally he fled from the shower and got on some clothes.

Seth didn't notice that Dean was watching him in the shower. He was still trying to figure out what all of this meant? Why for fuck's sake would Roman lock him and Dean in his locker room? Why weren't all three of them talking things out like grown-ups? This was ridiculous.

When he got out of the shower, Dean was already dressed and sitting on the bench smoking. "The door's still locked", he said. "Okay", said Seth and got on some clothes, "You think it's okay to smoke in here?" He pointed on the smoke alarm. Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It's broken", he said, "We've got to work at some crappy places, huh? I thought maybe I could make it go off, so the firefighters would have to break up the door. Nope." He took a deep drag from his cigarette. "Don't you think that would be a bit extreme?", ask Seth grinning, while he thought it would be rather cool to see this door get chopped with an ax. "Kid, you forget who you're talkin' to", Dean said and raised an eyebrow. Seth, now fully clothed, sat down next to Dean. "Well, please forgive me", he said laughing, "We could as well talk then, since we're still trapped." They also could knock on the door and see if they find someone else than Roman who would let them out here, but right now Seth really wanted to talk to Dean. Maybe this was the only chance he would get? At least that thought came him under the shower. Dean frowned. "That dam sucker, that goes by the name Roman Regins. Where did he get the key from anyways?", he muttered. "Oh, come on", said Seth, "Don't get so dramatic. What do you two hide from me, it's not fair to cut me out. Does it have to do with me?" "Kind of", admitted Dean, not willing to talk. What could Seth have done to deserve this? "Than what is it?", Seth asked eagerly, "Tell me already and let's see if we can fix it together. What did I do wrong?"

Dam. Seth did nothing wrong. Well maybe if being attractive would be a crime, well yeah, than he'd done something wrong. Then Dean would be happy to arrest him. Forget the last part. He let some smoke come out of his nose and chuckled. "You did nothing wrong", said Dean slowly. Dam that cigarette was just what he had needed. So, now focus. What should he tell Seth so he would leave him alone? Well at least with his questions. "It's not like Roman or I have a problem with you", Dean told Seth. "But you are talking about me behind my back, am I right?", Seth wanted to know, "Don't lie to me." Were both of them really so obvious? Well, apparently they were. "Don't push me", Dean snapped and added with a more peaceable tone, "But yeah, we where." Dean felt bad for Seth. Not only that they had a secret from him, that secret itself was concerning Seth himself. "And about what exactly?", Seth kept up digging now Dean seemed willing to talk. "It's complicated and it has more to do with me, than with you", said Dean, which was only half true if he where honest. It was about both of them equally. "So, it's about you and me? So what's your problem with me, tell me already", Seth said and tried not to sound desperate. This was bugging him quite awhile now, so why did Dean not finally come out with it.

Dean sighed. He sighed hard and said, raising his voice: "I can't tell you."

"Dean, you can tell me everything!", Seth insisted firmly and put his hand on Deans shoulder.

"No. Not that!", shouted Dean, wiped off Seth's hand and jumped on his feet. He threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it angrily. Seth looked at him like a slapped dog. "Just, just let me alone with it, okay?!", he snapped and moved to the door, "Hey, there's got to be somebody to get this fucking door open!"

* * *

Sometimes he just wanted to slap Dean really, really hard. Right now for example. But that wouldn't help him right now. Or, would it? Dean was still slamming on the door. It was impossible, that nobody has noticed him, yet the door remained closed which made Dean only more furious. Seth also was really fed up. He was fed about being locked and he was fed up about Dean for not just spitting it out already. What in hell could be so horrible, that he just couldn't tell him? Yeah, he knew Dean could be irrational about certain things, but that was a whole new level. Usually Dean didn't keep anything between them a secret. He was known for speaking his mind, even if it was appropriate or not. He was worried and he was hurt. He felt left out and that made him feel like Roman and especially Dean didn't trust him anymore. That sucked. "Calm down Dean", said Seth.

"Calm down? _**Calm down? **_You don't know what's going on with me!", Dean yelled, now standing in front of the sitting Seth again. "So don't you tell me to fucking calm down." "Fine", said Seth and also got to his feet visually annoyed by Dean, "Then fucking tell me what I do not know!" Dean grabbed Seth by his shirt and pulled him close. Dam he wanted him to shut up so badly, wanted him to leave him alone. An other part of him wanted to smash his lips on Seth's right now, and just let him have his way with that guy. Straight out angry sex. This thought was way to tempting, but doing it was no real option. But it didn't stop him from throwing Seth around, right at the wall behind them. "Don't call the demons, and cry if you get hurt", Dean whispered, his face close to Seth's. He could feel Seth tense. Dam, he wanted this man so badly.

Seth's head smashed against the wall and he momentarily saw little stars dancing in front of him. He felt Dean pressing against him and he felt his breath brush against his lips, as he whispered. If he didn't knew any better he'd think Dean was about to kiss him. But what Dean said, confused Seth and also it made him angry. He wasn't that much younger than Dean, yet he treated him like a child, thus, he wouldn't let himself get shoved around by Dean that easily. So he pushed him form him and gave him his well deserved bitch slap across the face. Then the door finally opened.

* * *

There stood Roman Regins, watching the scene in front of him. Dean was touching his face in disbelief. Right there was a red glowing mark. Seth was standing at the wall. His face was at least as angry as Dean's, with the difference that he was holding the back of his head.

"Alright, kid", growled Dean, "I'm out of it!" He grabbed all his stuff and headed for the door. "You'll pay for this later Regins", he said and wanted to go past Roman, which was blocking the door. "Didn't you hear me, I'm leaving." His eyes had a maniacal glimmer, so Roman stepped aside. He didn't want to make things worse.

Dean stormed through the door and got right out of the arena. He went to the taxi stand. He got one really fast and climbed in the back seat. "Just get me away from here", he said to the driver. He needed some time to think. The driver shrugged his shoulders and stared the engine.

Dam that was close. Good that Seth hat slapped him.

Roman and Seth were left at the locker room. Seth looked at Roman and got to him and poked his chest really hard with his finger alongside every word he said: " . . !" "Sorry, I didn't want it!", Roman tried to defend himself rather weak. What had he done? Indeed, what was he thinking? "Oh, so you locked the door by accident?", Seth said with pure sarcasm in his voice. "No, of course not", Roman admitted, "But I expected a different outcome." "No kidding. I thought getting me and Dean at each others throats was just what you had in mind", Seth continued his ramblings, "Seriously, you locked me and Dean 'short tempered' Ambrose in a tiny locker room and it didn't cross your mind that we might end up fighting?" "If you ask me this way, I thought you cloud handle him", Roman said and rolled his eyes, "I wanted you to talk it out... sorry, again."

Seth sighed. Dam, he hadn't sighed this much at one day since a very long time. Well at least not out of frustration or anything like that. "So. What is it what you wanted Dean and me to talk about?", he asked, "Dean said you two already talked about it. Just tell me, please." And now Roman sighed and told Seth: "I can't. I swore not to tell you."

"Alright, obviously I should get used to it that people don't want to tell me things", Seth stated frowning. "I'm really sorry. No need to get passive aggressive", answered Roman and patted Seth's shoulder, "Let's get back to the hotel."

"Really? I don't want to run into Dean", Seth admitted, no he had an overdose of Dean Ambrose this night, "No need to hurry. Let's get into a bar, so you can start making up for this shit."

"Alright", decided Roman.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel later that night, there was no trace of Dean. He wasn't in the hotel bar, not in the lobby nor in their room. Which wasn't even possible because this time they only had one key, which had Roman. "He's still not back", Seth said after a while, "Do you think we should go looking for him?" He almost felt bad for slapping Dean, even if he had deserved it.

"Nah, Dean is a grown man and can look out for himself... besides he'll definitely come back. He totally digs our charm and loves us", Roman joked, but he still felt bad for his failed attempt to make Dean talk to Seth about his... what ever you should call it. He didn't bought from Dean that his interest in Seth is only physical. "You can sleep. I'll wait for him in the lobby", Roman said. "Fine", Seth answered, "Good night then." Now he was alone, lying on the bed thinking about the whole incident and what Roman just had said. Yeah, Dean loved them. They loved each other like brothers. But as Roman said this, Seth could almost feel Deans breath on his lips again and that he thought he wanted to kiss him. Seriously? How did that even come into his mind? Axel must have punched him way to hard on the head.


	3. Chapter 3 Avoidance

**Avoidance**

After some time of driving through the town without an actual goal Dean finally told the taxi driver to go to the hotel. But he came not to stay. Dean only left his bag at the reception. He didn't have the key to their room and he didn't want to wait for Seth and Roman, if they weren't already in their room. He did not ask whatsoever.

Dean decided to go out again and started roaming the streets. The air was chilly and the sky above him was clear.

Dam. What the hell was Roman thinking? Why hasn't he kept his mouth shout the night Roman asked him about what was nagging at him? Why hasn't he just lied? This was total bullshit. Seth wouldn't have got suspicious and first of all, Roman wouldn't have locked them together into that dam locker room. Really? Did he thought it would end up like in those cheesy movies? Where two people got locked up together and confess their everlasting feelings to each other? Like that would ever happen. Besides, his feelings were not even worth being called so. All there was was this strictly physical desire for Seth. He told that Roman. His fiend couldn't have been listening very keenly, if he suddenly felt the urge to play fucking cupid.

He did not love Seth.

* * *

After some time of lonesome walking and thinking about his situation over and over again, Dean found his way to a club. There where a bunch of people waiting to get into it. He wasn't exactly dressed for clubbing, but he looked still better than most of the guys in the line. So maybe getting into a club, grabbing some beers and hitting on some ladies would be just right know. At least he was sure that he didn't want to think about that shit any longer. Distraction was just what he needed. Although this club looked like a total shit hole from the outside. Dean got in line and checked the few girls there. None of them were particularly appealing to him. Let's hope all the hot ones where already inside. Judging by the people standing outside this was more of a rock club, which was just fine for him. The doorman checked him briefly and let him in without any further ado.

He went through a black corridor with framed band shirts on its walls. He could already hear the music. Before he got to the main room, the corridor slightly curved and the was facing the coatroom. There was a poster announcing a band tomorrow night. Well, he only got tonight, so whatever. He gave his jacket to the guy behind the counter and payed. He got a chip, which he put inside his wallet.

* * *

The dance hall was medium sized and there where two bars. One right behind the entrance on the left side and one at the far end of the scene. The room was filled with people dancing to rock music. Along the walls where some couches and low tables in some kind of vintage look. There was no noteworthy light show. Nothing out of the ordinary, over all it was pretty dim.

Dean went straight to the first bar and ordered a beer. He got it right away and watched the dance floor from his bar stool. Let's see if there was someone to catch his eye.

He sipped from his beer, it was some brand he didn't knew. Not to great but drinkable. This place was well visited this night and the gender balance seemed to be pretty even. The girls where even outnumbering the guys, not too much, but noticeable. That was always good.

He emptied his beer and got around the floor, moving through the crowd, laid back and cool. Some people spotted him and started whispering while they pointed on him. But most didn't even notice him. They where busy dancing or trying to get hooked with someone. He didn't care.

There was already a particular girl that had caught his attention. She was standing at the second bar and was just finishing her drink.

She was wearing a skin tight dress in black with one shoulder exposed, while the other was covered with a long sleeve. Her heels could be used to kill, that for sure. Overall the girl was well built, not to skinny, but far from fat. Dark, lighter streaked hair was falling on her shoulders in soft waves. "Want another one?", Dean asked her. There was no need of cheesy pick-up-lines for him. The girl was looking at him for a some time, he was not sure if she recognized him, but the didn't care anyway. Soon enough spare them an awkward moment, she nodded. "Yeah, why not", she said, already sounding a bit drunk, "It's Jean." "Dean", he answered. "Yeah, Jean", she said. "No, I'm Dean", he repeated louder. "Oh. Sorry, pretty loud in here", she said and smiled. "No, Problem", he answered and than turned to the bar tender, "She get's whatever she wants and I get a beer." Soon they got their respective drinks. "You're not from here", she said, "Most people in here are regulars and I've never seen you." "I'm just visiting the town", he told her. "So, you're on vacation?", she wanted to know. "No, it's more of a work thing", he told her, "But let's talk about you Jean." Girls always wanted to talk about themselves. Most of them at least. The pretty ones for sure and, dam, Jean was pretty. She nipped on her drink, to get some time. "Okay, what do you want to know?", she asked. "For a start you could tell me if you're single", he suggested. "Yeah, I am. About one month now", she told him. "One month already?", Dean repeated, "Hard to believe and tell me, do you let anybody buy you a drink?" "No, not anybody", she admitted and stated grinning, "actually I don't get drinks bought very often." "Oh, come on.", said Dean, "this can't be true." "Nah, my ex boyfriend was pretty jealous and he had his ears everywhere, the town is small", she answered, "We've been together since high school."

"So, you've never dated someone else?", Dean concluded, "I guess you missed some things out then." "Yeah", she said without any objections, "That was one reason why I dumped my ex boyfriend, aside from the jealousy thing."

"Too much talk about your ex boyfriend", Dean said, "It's time you forget him. Let's finish our drinks and get on the floor. I want to see if you can dance on those." He nodded to her shoes. "You better believe it", she said, drinking a little bit to fast. Obviously she couldn't wait to dance with Dean. Maybe she was already waiting for someone to ask her? If her ex boyfriend had such a bad reputation maybe the guys around here where scared? Dean was not afraid at all. Why should he? He was Dean Ambrose, he could deal with anybody and anything – at least as long it didn't involve sex with his male best friend.

He was here to forget about that, so he wouldn't think about it any longer. At least that was the plan, if you really wanted to call it one.

* * *

They finished their drinks and got on the dance floor. Jean was right. Dean better believed she could dance on those killer heels, which brought her long legs out just right. She was moving far more provocative than Dean would have imagined her to do. She seemed like a perfectly good girl just one moment before. Sure, her outfit was way to sexy to make him believe she was all sunshine, rainbows and unicorns, but dam, that girl knew how to get a man exited. They soon got closer and he placed his hands on her hips, feeling the smooth cloth of her dress and the heat of her body right underneath the thin material. Was this too easy? No. He didn't think so. That was the usual way things went for him. Girls where totally into him.

Why on earth would he need Seth? Why Seth? Why? He better stopped to start thinking about him right now. It was a total waste of time. He better tried to go forward with – what was her name again – oh, right Jean. At least for tonight. And next time it could be a Samantha or a Diana or whatever. Every hot chick was just fine, as long as he would not think about banging his best friend.

What would Seth have to offer him anyways? No tits, no curved hips, no pussy. Why was he thinking about him again? No answer required. He should try harder to focus on Jean. _Right now._

* * *

They where already really close. He could smell her perfume. A sweet sent with a mysterious note. Her hands where lying around his neck. Still he needed to do more. Something right now. So he leaned forward to kiss her. Just close enough to encourage her to make the final distance. She did. A soft kiss at first, but soon it got deeper. After some time they broke the kiss. She was looking at Dean a little confused. "I... It's not what I usually do", she said loud, so he could hear her about the music. Like Dean cared what she usually did. She was distraction, and a just second a go she did pretty well being one. "It's okay. I won't judge you", he answered, "Nothing wrong about a woman enjoying her life, kissing some guy she just met. But let's get off the floor, or start moving again." "Or you buy me another drink and we'll see where it will led us?", she suggested and Dean grinned.

They got back to the bar and Dean ordered a shot for both of them. Vodka, to be precise. Jean didn't complain about it. "Cheers", she said and raised her glass to Dean, who still had a smug grin on his face. They chugged their drinks. "I have to admit, you're quite an exiting lady", he said, "So, now, where will this drink take us?" She played with her hair a sly smile on her lips. "You're an impatient one, aren't ya", she stated. "Just want to know if I waste my time", he said plainly and she laughed. "Okay, now we're talking", she declared and she was not looking upset at she slightest, "At least you're honest." "So, what's the deal now, miss?", he wanted to know. Yeah, he was brash right now, but it seemed to work. After all this shit today he deserved to be lucky. "Alright Mr.", the replayed, "Another shot and I might feel adventurous. Good enough?" "I guess I'll invest into the shot, then", the answered and bought her the liquor. Either that girl was a fucking cock tease or an easy lay. She better revealed her true colors soon.

"Okay", she said after she had poured the Vodka down her throat, "I do feel adventurous." "Good choice, Jean", Dean told her and laid one arm around her waist, "I've got to share my hotel room with some co-workers so, is you're place fine?" She tilted her had and then answered: "Well, not really... how adventurous do you feel?" During talking she grabbed Deans hand and started to go towards a corridor right from the second bar. A sing said that it was leading to the bathrooms. Well, if she was into that stuff, he surely would not complain.

They sneaked into the man's bathroom which was empty, and what Dean noticed it was somewhat clean. But you could not go by that, because they where already making-out when they entered. They managed to get in one of the cabins and locked it, without separating. As Jean had said, Dean was quite impatient. He hasn't been with a woman quite a while now, for a particular reason. Why? He should have been doing this all along. Right now he was surely not thinking about that one particular person, that only caused him troublesome thoughts.

They parted to catch their breaths. Jean pulled of Deans Shirt, doping it on the floor. He on the other hand, only pulled down the top part of her dress and stripped sleeve from the covered arm. This way, a strapless bra was revealed, already pulled down half way. It was quickly removed and Dean took his time feeling her firm breasts while they engaged her lips in another kiss.

Her soft hands where trailing down his chest, further to his belt. She did not hesitate and opened it, as well as the zipper of his jeans. But at the moment his pants remained at their place.

He laid his hands on her legs and slowly got them up her thighs, under the skirt of her dress. Her skin was so dam soft. She lifted one leg to grant him better access. His fingertips meet the silky material of her underwear, ghosting about it with light pressure.

He took his time teasing her, before he shoved it aside and made contact with her hot flesh, making her gasp. He didn't want to spend any more time with her than necessary, but long enough to get the distraction he needed. So he was pleased noticing that she was already wet. Before he got his pants finally down, he got a condom out of his pocket. The least thing he'd need now was a paternity suit or anything else unpleasant.

There was no need of any further talking and they both acted on pure instinct. No promises, no strings attached, no deeper feelings involved. Yet it seemed to be some strange kind of destiny that they found together that night, to live this very moment. At least you can see it this way if you wanted to. Dean didn't mind thinking about what this was, as long as he got what he wanted. From what the caught from Jean, he figured that, she just got right what she wanted as well.

After wards they run into some guy standing at the sinks with a sheepish grin on his face. They passed him with no sing of acknowledgment. Deans arm was around her waist again. They parted as they left the corridor to the dance floor, as Jean noticed her best friend in the crowd. Before that, they shared one last kiss, nearly innocent, and that was their whole story. Dean decided that he would leave. He had to catch a flight tomorrow.

* * *

It took him some time to catch a taxi. But finally he made it back to the hotel. When he entered the lobby, he stopped bewildered. "No fucking way!", he exclaimed and got a annoyed look from the receptionist – some red haired guy in his early twenties. What made him stop was one huge black haired guy, sitting at an armchair in the lobby. "Tune it down", Roman commanded him calmly and got up, "Where have you been? It's late, you could have wrote a little something called an SMS at least." "So? Who are you? My mom?", Dean answered and at the moment it was all he had to say; he went to the puzzled looking receptionist and got his stuff back.

Roman followed him. "No, but you're acting like you where a kid, so it fits", he blamed Dean, who snorted. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now, Regins", was his comment to Romans accusation, "Let's get up to our room." "Good that I now you, otherwise I would be pissed now", Roman replied. "What ever", Dean said. Some part of him appreciated that Roman waited for him. That part he barely ever showed anyone. It was nice to know that someone cared for you.

Roman sighed. "Look, I'm sorry", he said. They got into the elevator.

"You better are", Dean answered sharply, "But I'm to tired to talk it out now."

You had to know when you have to let go of something. Roman Regins knew. Besides, he was tired as well. Not that he was one to make a scene in the first place. But unlike Dean, he knew hat this whole thing – what ever it was – had only begun. Seth would not let go so easily and he was not stupid. Roman had no harmful intentions with his actions.

"Guess I let you deal with this your way – even if I not agree", Roman said.

"You don't have to agree", Dean answered, "I shouldn't have told you."

"Well, to late", Roman mentioned. Dean only rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted you to get this off your chest. I wanted to help you and I screwed up. No further interference, I promise", Roman apologized honestly. Well at least for now he was meaning it. For the future he couldn't tell.

"I still think I should kick your ass for this, but let's just take a break now", Dean said, which was his way to accept the apology. Good thing they where guys. So there was no endless bitching about things the others did.

When they entered their room Seth was sleeping safe and sound. Dean tried not to look at him. He just wanted to get out of his clothes and right into his bed to sleep. He couldn't help but to look once. The guy had no clue and it had to stay this way. "The next time we're booking, I'll take a single room", Dean declared.

* * *

AN: **Looking for a Beta for this.**

_And_

First time ever I wrote something like a hetero sex-secene.

Hope it wasn't too bad and too constructed.

Thanks for the reviews so far.


	4. Chapter 4 Examination

**Examination**

Dean had arrived home the previous afternoon. To say the morning of their argument in the locker room was strange, was an understatement. They hadn't talked much, and he could tell that Seth was looking for an opening to address the whole thing. Luckily, there had been no opening. They parted at the airport.

There were several text messages on his phone from Seth. He ignored them. He didn't know how to answer anyway. Seth should know better and leave him alone with the whole story. Then again, he could understand him. If it was him and the others had a secret, he would go nuts. 

He spent the rest of the day after his return in the gym and afterwards at home watching TV. He needed to rest a little and have a break from overthinking the recent events. It had no use anyway.

* * *

He and the rest of the Shield would not be booked before Saturday, which was three days away. Dean was having supper at home and read his e-mails on his phone, when his door bell rang. Who in hell could it be at this hour? He had no date, he hasn't met anyone the last day nor today and most of his other friends would at least call before they showed up. He really did not want to see anyone and he had a bad feeling. He got to the door and looked through the spy hole. Seth. Why on earth Seth? The light on his veranda drew strange shadows across Seth's face.

He rang again. Should he just pretend that he wasn't home? No, he was no coward. He just had to make his point clear and explain to Seth, that it was no use in trying to get him talking.

Dean opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, hello to you, too." Seth said grinning, hoping to catch Dean in a good mood. Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, hi." he returned the greeting. "Can I come in?" Seth wanted to know. "It depends. But I guess you won't give up, so you might as well come in" Dean figured and stepped aside.

He couldn't think of an excuse to keep Seth out. They went into the living room. "So, here we are" Dean said and tried to stay cool. He didn't know how to handle Seth after their little argument. He just fled the moment he had the chance to.

"I think you know why I'm here" Seth stated and took a seat on the couch. He had been here often enough to feel comfortable at Dean's place. Well, usually he felt comfortable. "Well, I guess that you're not here so play silly question-games" Dean snapped and sat down next to Seth, with generous space between them. "Look, I just want things to be normal again between us," he said, "and it won't happen if I know that you're keeping something a secret between us that has to do with me." Seth hoped it would play out better, now they were not locked inside a damn locker room. Dean even had home advantage. "I said you can tell me everything and I meant it." Seth swore and looked into Dean's eyes, "But if you're so uncomfortable about what the whole issue is about, why don't you start with telling me where you were after you left Roman and me that night. You haven't spoken with Roman about it, I asked him."

Normal, huh? What was normal anyhow? Was it normal to want to have sex with your best friend without being in love and the fact you're both straight? What did Seth expect? The truth? But could Seth handle the truth? Yeah, he said Dean could tell him everything, but he didn't have the slightest idea what everything meant in this case. At least Seth was honest, that he had asked Roman first if he knew where he had been. They have not spoken about it since the day they left the hotel.

Seth should know where he had been, it was nothing Dean would not have talked about, if things were normal. If he left out the part that he was doing it because of strange feelings towards Seth, everything was fine.

* * *

"I was pissed that night okay?", he started trying to sound like his usual self, "We lost to Ryback and Axel and then Roman had the brilliant idea to lock us in together, just because I had opened up to him – who wouldn't be pissed? Then you pushed me, Seth, I thought you would know me better.." He looked at him with a half grin. Seth grinned in an excusing manner. "I guess", he said, "but you should know me better as well – I keep diggin' if there is something important to know – for me nearly everything about you is important. Especially if it's about you and me. But go on." Okay, that was a bit too sappy for Dean, but he got the point. He'd be worried and pissed as hell if he where in Seth's place and he most definitely would cover it up with annoyance. But so far the conversation was going well, until now he didn't feel as though he was being attacked, nor did he feel the urge to crush Seth against the next wall to shut him up. Seemed like someone could learn or perhaps maybe both of them? But this conversation was far from being over and the most explosive part was still to be addressed. Dean planned to avoid it.

"So, I got out of the arena and caught a taxi. I was going through town to think, until I got my stuff to the hotel – quite an expensive ride", he told Seth, "Then I went outside again and walked around and eventually I went into a club, where I hooked up with a girl. After banging her in the bathroom I went back to the hotel, where I met Roman in the lobby. I wasn't even mad at him at this point. He apologized for locking us in the lockeroom." The rest was anything Seth needed to know.

"I see, so you needed some time to cool down" Seth concluded, "Did you talk about anything else with Roman? Maybe something you made clear not to tell me?"

"If I did, then there would be no point in telling you right now", Dean responded and narrowed his eyes. Again, he was doing it again. "No, not that night" Dean said. Damn Seth could be such a pain in the ass. He was the most empathetic of them – it was no wonder he'd find out eventually that something was going on. But did he really need to be so eager about finding it out?

They maintained eye contact for a while. It was completely natural that Seth wanted to know. If he had only kept it a secret, he always thought he was good at hiding unpleasant feelings. Seth deserved to know, yet he did not really want to come out with it. What if he told Seth and he couldn't handle it? That was the part that worried Dean the most.

"You still don't want to tell me, what it is?" Seth asked.

"It's complicated" Dean said. "Yeah, you already told me so. You might have bumped my head against the wall after you did, but I still remember" Seth said and smiled to show that he was no longer mad at Dean for that.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Dean apologized. He felt rather uncomfortable. What should he do now? The whole point about not telling Seth was, that he wanted to keep their friendship safe and yet they only got into a fight. "Alright" Seth replied, "If you really don't want to tell me, I'll accept it... but I have a feeling, that it might be better if you get this off your chest." Damn, why did this sound so fucking reasonable? Now he wanted Seth to know, as much as he didn't want him to know. Make sense? No? Dean didn't care.

Still he wasn't quite comfortable with his desire.

Still he wanted things to be like they were before.

But now Seth was here, he was also starting to get curious what would happen if he actually told him. He wasn't sure what he even wanted to happen if he revealed the truth to Seth.

Dean got nervous and ruffed his hair. "Damn, why?" he asked himself. It still made him sick, that he was attracted to Seth. How could this happen? He should have tried harder to get rid of this. He should have started earlier.

* * *

Seth looked at Dean with sympathy. What could it be? What was so heavy on his mind? Right after Dean had left the locker room he was furious at him for not telling him what was going on. He was upset that he had told Roman, but not him. He only wanted to know. Not only because he felt that he had a right to know but also because Dean was his friend and he wanted to comfort him. Yesterday Seth was thinking about what it could be night and day. Something had crossed his mind while doing so, over and over again. That weird moment he thought Dean was about to kiss him. "Come on man, what is it?" he said really looking worried, "It's not that I've done something to upset you – otherwise you would have been quite vocal about it..."

"No, you haven't exactly done something." Dean started. Seth would not give up, even if he said so. Did he have to tell him the whole truth? What could he tell him? If he told him, there was no going back, that was the stupid thing about this. If he told Seth he would have to live with the outcome, whether he liked it or not. Losing Seth was the last thing he wanted. He liked being in the Shield with him and Roman. Even if they where arguing more often recently, he still loved those two. He looked at Seth and tried to imagine what he was thinking right now. He never really cared about what people where thinking, at least most of the time.

"You might hate me, if I tell you" Dean told Seth finally. "What?!", Seth called out and looked surprised. He never thought he would hear that from Dean 'I don't give a fuck' Ambrose. "Why should I hate you? I mean... what could you tell me, that I might hate you? It's not that you are, like, I don't know... uhm... I don't think that whatever it is could make me really hate you? I mean you can be one unpleasant motherfucker, and I still like you."

"You only say that because you don't know what it is", Dean explained and shifted a little. If only it wasn't Seth. If it was only someone else. Any other guy but Seth or better - no guy.

That again. Seth was tired of this phrase. He looked at Dean, who has gone from annoyed, to quite normal, to despaired. Which was an unusual sight to Seth. No mater what, he had never seen Dean that way. "Give it a shot" he demanded, trying not to sound to pushy, "And please, spare my head this time."

* * *

Dean laughed bitterly. Yeah, Seth had no idea, otherwise he wouldn't be so careless about it. "I should give it a shot, huh?" he asked. At least he was not getting annoyed like last time they tried to have this conversation. No, right now he was only nervous. He hated being nervous, he was hardly ever nervous. Seth nodded.

It wouldn't help if he made a scene like he did last time. No, he wanted to be friends with Seth and if he kept on pushing him around it would be really hard to manage. Dean took a deep breath and leaned over to Seth. "I promise to you this will be a real shocker, so do you really want to hear this?" he whispered, again Seth nodded.

It seemed that being nervous made him do strange and irrational things. Not that him doing strange and irrational things was something completely new, but this time it was different. So much to his plan of making his point clear and that it had no use to try to get him talking. They were looking each other straight in the eyes.

"For several weeks now, I feel a certain attraction towards you", he admitted, his voice still barely more than a whisper. So, now it was out.

"Attraction?" Seth repeated and looked like he thought that Dean had lost it now, well more than usual of course, "Like you want, um..." "Yeah, Sethie? Say it." Dean commanded, not sure if Seth really got him right and what he was thinking now. "Um... like... you want…" Seth repeated again, thinking about that nearly kiss, "Fuck, Dean, really? Don't screw around with me!?" "You haven't said it." replied Dean. Seth shook his head slightly and said: "What kind of game is this, Ambrose? I'm not buying that you're in love with me." "Well, that's because I'm not in love with you, nevertheless I have to admit that I have been thinking about fucking you." Now Seth dropped his jaw. That was one thing he had to assimilate with.

Dean chuckled slightly and got up to his feet, looking down at Seth. "See? I told you it's quite shocking." he said. Damn, he was still nervous. "No fucking way!", Seth exclaimed, looking up to Dean, who had a devious grin on his face. So, whatever might happen now, he'd handle it the Ambrose way. Damn. He had said it. He had actually told Seth. He needed a drink.

Yeah, Dean really kept his promise. Seth was shocked. That was the last thing that would have come into his mind. Well, to be honest he had been completely blank about what could have been wrong with Dean.

* * *

It seemed that Dean had decided to give him some time, to adjust to what he just learned. This was surreal. It was not that he thought of homosexual intercourse between men as something disgusting, he just never had thought of it as a real option for himself. But he and Dean? No way. No. Fucking. Way. They were friends, and friends did not fuck. Dean came back with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He filled them generously and gave one to Seth.

"Oh, so are you trying to get me drunk now?" Seth asked and Dean could not figure out if he was mad or scared or something else. In a strange way Dean really felt better now, though. "Don't chicken out." Dean replied and chugged his glass. Seth followed his example. "Look it's not like I'm comfortable with this whole thing myself." Dean told Seth, "But it's like I said, I have no idea why, but it is so. Take it as some weird compliment. But if you're up to it right now... well" Dean grinned widely. Yeah, he really felt somewhat relived now and at least Seth has not tried to punch him. Sure, he was far from feeling good, but it was a progress in the right direction. "Not funny Dean." said Seth and grabbed the bottle, filling his glass again. "How should this work out, huh?" "It doesn't have to work out, because nothing will happen... besides," Dean said. "Yeah, yeah, spare me that... Can you guarantee that?" Seth wanted to know. His head was swimming, the second glass would be no good idea, but he drank it anyways. "What? Do you really think that I would... like rape you? Come on Seth, that's ridiculous." Dean said and Seth got up. "I don't know – I mean... I gotta get out of here" answered Seth and headed to the door.

Dean remained on the couch. The door clicked. Seth was gone. Dean went to the window. Seth was already out of sight. Okay. He better not over interpret that, he was no girl. But Seth walking out on him after that reveal was not exactly good. God – he had told Seth! Was he completely out of his mind? Should he go after him? No. That was something someone in love would do. Then why did he have the urge to do it? Seth wouldn't do anything stupid, would he? After all, he was the most reasonable member of the Shield.

He went back to the couch, back to the window again. What was he expecting? Why had he done that? Whatever the reason was, it didn't really matter anymore. He had said it and Seth was gone. Probably confused and maybe angry. He should look for him. No matter what it might look like if he did.

* * *

Seth had stormed out of the door and headed down the street where he had parked his car. But he went passed it and continued walking. His head was spinning and the bourbon wasn't the only cause of it. What the hell was Dean thinking telling him that? Yes, he has asked him, he was the one who wanted to know so badly and yet he felt somewhat angry at Dean for telling him. Also, he was a little bit angry at himself. The look on Deans face as he indirectly asked him, to fulfil his revealed desire and the timbre of his voice... yeah, Dean had been joking, but it had given Seth undeniable chills. He couldn't tell if they were good or bad feelings, he only knew they definitely were there. That was some tough stuff to deal with. At least now he knew he was not fantasizing, as the thought Dean was about to kiss him as they were locked together. What if he had actually done it? Seth couldn't tell what he would have done then. Hit him? Kissed him back? Probably not. It was no real option, or was it? Seth didn't know. He did not want to think about it and yet the thought had conquered mind and was not willing to withdraw. "Where do ya think you're going?" someone shouted behind him. It was Dean and Seth stopped, but he didn't turn around.

Dean was running up to Seth. "Gotcha" he said and laid one hand on Seth's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Seth shrugged his shoulders in response. He honestly didn't know. What a stupid question that was, what was Dean thinking how he would feel? "I'll only tell you this once, so listen," Dean continued whispering and turned Seth's face towards him with some gentle force, "Never, ever just walk out on me like that. I might not love you, but that doesn't mean that I don't care for you. Understood?" Seth couldn't help but smile a little. He nodded and answered then: "A little dramatic, aren't we?" "Considering our situation, being a little dramatic is acceptable." Dean responded, "Let's get back, it's getting late... and you'll stay with me, I won't let you drive in this state you're in. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. There's no point in objecting."

So Seth agreed and they went back to Deans place, even if Seth was anything but comfortable with it. But like Dean said, there was no point in objecting to him, not by the look he had on his face. Seth knew this look. Not that he was scared of Dean – no, not exactly, but Seth had to admit that Dean was right, he was not able to operate a car right now.

* * *

AN: I started a new job last month, so updates will take longer in the future as you might have noticed.


End file.
